As the number of articles which are on sale at the retail level continues to proliferate, floor space in department stores, food stores, hardware stores, and the like, comes at an increasingly high premium. The grant to a product manufacturer or distributor of floor and shelf space in such establishments may well depend upon the adaptability of the display shelving to fit within available space, whose area may be unpredictable in size and contour. Further, there is a trend towards displaying small items on shelving where such items have not previously been available, for example, placing displays of snacks adjacent to soft drink vending machines. The burden of supplying the displaying apparatus in many instances falls on the manufacturer or distributor of the product.
What is needed is a versatile shelf display which is readily adjustable in size to correspond with available space and the nature of the product to be displayed.